five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 55 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tears
Short Summary Long Summary Rogue starts moving as he hears the battle die down, wondering what’s going on. He then notices a new presence suddenly appearing right before him. Samui can’t believe her eyes, knowing that a divine savior had come when all hope was lost. She then wonders why can’t sense anything from him, since he’s said to be far beyond Kage. Hinata screams in pain and shuts down her Byakugan after seeing Chitsujo. After Renji, Marco, and Don Chinjao ask in concern what’s wrong, Hinata clutches her head in pain as she says Chitsujo saved Luffy just in time. As Gajeel calls it good luck on their part, Kakuzu curses that things are no longer in their favor. Hinata explains that when she saw Chitsujo, her head started to hurt. She saw an incomprehensible amount of power that absolutely dwarfs Naruto and Tsunade’s. While Ninjas have Chakra Networks that concentrate and restrain energy flow, none of the other worlds have such a thing. While seeing the other energies doesn’t usually blind the Byakugan, Hinata just felt pain at seeing Chitsujo’s unlimited power. This utterly stuns Renji, to which Hinata nods that Chitsujo is far stronger than Zeref. Kakuzu then tells Hidan that they need retreat, since they’re outmatched. Hidan yells in protest, saying they can take them. Kakuzu calls 6-on-2 a tall order, and besides, they’re nowhere near Chitsujo’s level. After Hidan screams about killing Chitsujo to prove that Jashin is the true god, Kakuzu demands that they retreat and for the priest not to complain about it. Hidan gives a smug grin, asking how long his partner has cared about him living. Kakuzu replies that he doesn’t, but Zeref will unleash his fury on all five hearts if he loses a valued war asset. When Hidan gloats about being valuable, Kakuzu deadpans that only his immortality is valuable. The two then vanish with Kakō. As Renji growls about letting them get away, Marco reminds him the duo isn’t important compared to what happens between Chitsujo and Zeref. Sabo is still in disbelief at being alive, muttering Chitsujo’s name in shock. Chitsujo then tells Sabo not to be so eager to die, then saying that the young man should have more faith in his promises. On the other hand, he’s happy to see how much Sabo loves his brother. Zeref watches something black vanish from Chitsujo’s hand, remarking how interesting the Heavenly Power of Creation is, adding that Konton had warned them how unique the power was. He then states that he can sense Chitsujo’s power, asking if he’s restraining himself too much against an enemy. The Watcher simply says that even gods must show restraint at times, retorting that Konton and the Acts of Chaos never learned that. Zeref smirks that Konton is showing restraint by not joining the battles yet. Chitsujo states that is not the case, and his brother just wants to crush everyone’s hopes without being directly involved, promising that Konton will regret that. Zeref then asks why Chitsujo is basically doing the same of staying out of the war, until now. The Watcher states that intervention won’t become a habit of his, only doing so to keep Zeref back, repeating that gods must show restraint. Zeref admits that the deterrent is more than sufficient, since Chitsujo far surpasses him hi power. He points out that Chitsujo knows this, asking why he won’t fight. Chitsujo then counters by asking what would happen if he intervened to solve every problem in the universe. That would lead to people becoming stagnant and weak, expressing the belief that leaders, kings and gods included, don’t exist as swords and shields, but as guides. Zeref calls this unexpected from a supposed god, insinuating that some would call it negligent for Chitsujo to use his power. The Watcher firmly states that all that matters is that the people find the strength within for the sake of keeping peace, saying he’ll have succeeded if that happens. Zeref laughs and calls Chitsujo too noble for his own good, calling the attitude sickening while seeing why Konton hates him so much. He then rants that he says a pathetic race that should be destroyed and rebuilt into something more pure, with Chitsujo replying that Zeref has a very twisted definition of pure. Zeref shrugs at that, seeing proof about it being impossible to reconcile their differences. The Black Wizard then opens a portal to take his leave, admitting Clover Town is lost. He then states that the Alliance should savor the victory, which was only possible because their ‘god’ saved them, adding that their ‘savior’ lacked the power to stop him. Smirking, Chitsujo tells Zeref he should savor the victory. After being asked why, Chitsujo certainly states that the next time Zeref fights an Act of Order; they’ll be strong enough to beat him. Scoffing, Zeref says Chitsujo sounds foolish with the arrogant bravado. They both then say they’ll see who the arrogant one is soon. Before Zeref leaves, Chitsujo tells the Black Wizard to leave Natsu alone, since he wants nothing to do with Zeref, asking to let him live his life. With a dark chuckle, Zeref says Natsu is far too important to leave alone, adding that Chitsujo of all people should understand that. Sighing, the Watcher says Zeref will regret messing with Natsu’s life, and those who care for him won’t stand for it, pointing out that Luffy is in that group. Zeref smirks and takes his leave. Sabo, recovering, angrily asks why Chitsujo let him get away. After the Watcher corrects that he gave Zeref a choice to leave or fight, Sabo still asks why. Chitsujo states he knew Zeref wouldn’t fight, since he’s nowhere near as strong as him, adding that it isn’t easy to catch someone retreating. Chitsujo knows that Sabo is mad for putting Luffy in danger and holding off on helping him, but the Commander needs to know that was for Luffy’s benefit, and the other Acts’ too. He then asks Sabo what benefits the world more, an accomplishment made by one or by many. After Sabo doesn’t say anything, Chitsujo promises that he’ll fight with the Alliance when the time comes, but until then he can only guide them and help them find the strength to take back their own worlds first. As Sabo says he understands, he feels Luffy weakly clutching his leg while crying. The boy then sobs that Sabo was going to die and leave him again. As Sabo tries to hold back tears and softly says Luffy’s name, Luffy cries about not wanting to lose Sabo again. Sabo starts to let his own tears fall, and hugs his brother, sobbing about putting Luffy through that, rambling about being selfish for not wanting to lose another brother, then telling his little brother he’s so sorry. Samui also starts crying, which is understandable, considering the atmosphere, her losing her brother, and just being relieved at the battle being over. Chitsujo looks around, thinking that this is why he hates conflict, saying there’s only sadness in war, not glory. As Unohana cures another soldier hit with Caesar’s gas, she muses about how cruel it is to kill someone like that, wondering if she should tell the other captains to kill him before he gives Mayuri any ideas. She is then suddenly embraced from behind by a tearful Isane Kotetsu. She sobs that it really is her Captain. Unohana smiles at that, saying she’s glad to see Isane. After Isane asks, Unohana explains that Chitsujo brought her with him, so she could treat the people injured by Zeref and Caesar. After Isane claps her hands in joy about Unohana’s return, Porlyusica sharply yells for her to get back to work. After Isane scrambles off while promising to catch up, Porlyusica apologizes. Giggling, Unohana says it’s no trouble, guessing that she was devastated after Unohana died, being completely understanding. Grinning, Porlyusica asks if Isane was always so neurotic, to which Unohana good-naturedly says she doesn’t know the half of it. Isane then feels a chill down her spine, guessing that her life is going to be more difficult. Unohana then senses Chitsujo entering, and smiles pleasantly while saying she thought he would return to HQ as soon as possible. He states that he’s in no hurry, adding that three others need medical attention; carrying Luffy on his shoulder while Sabo supports Samui. Pouting, Luffy says he’s fine, and his Haki is almost back. Patiently, Chitsujo points out Luffy’s other injuries, plus the exhaustion from fighting Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zeref all in the same day, telling the boy to rest and let Unohana heal him. Unohana then sweetly tells Luffy to let her heal him. Luffy frowns and pouts that he doesn’t like to be treated like a kid, and he just needs some meat. With her dangerously sweet smile, Unohana tells Luffy he will allow her to heal him. Going pale, Luffy says “Doctor Scary” can heal him. Chitsujo sweat-drops at the lack of tact, thinking the boy should be careful who he insults. Nodding at Luffy seeing things her way, Unohana asks Chitsujo to set the Act down on the free beds. After he does so, Porlyusica says she’ll take the Commander and the blonde, with Samui muttering about having a name. Unohana then looks to see the damage as Chitsujo thanks her for coming, saying he feels bad for dragging her all over after assigning her to Crocus. She smiles at that, and while she tries to be humble, admits that being one of the Alliance’s best healers means she’ll be needed elsewhere. Chitsujo smiles at that, placing a hand on Unohana’s soldier as he thanks her. She stops herself from flinching as a voice tells her that Chitsujo is stronger than her, imploring her to kill him to prove her own superiority. Seeing Unohana has things under control, Chitsujo decides to help gather the rest in Clover, knowing the Division needs leadership. As Chitsujo departs, Luffy’s notices Unohana’s unease, and asks what’s wrong. After telling the Pirate he doesn’t need to worry, Unohana notices her hand on her sword’s hilt. Horrified, she realizes she was actually going to try to kill Chitsujo. After recovering, she smiles and stops Luffy’s questioning. Chitsujo immediately takes charge and directs all the injured to Medical while forming ranks with the others to protect from a possible counterattack. Rogue Cheney then calls out to him, stumbling along. After he’s told to not push himself, Rogue concedes that his strongest attack did take a lot out of him. As Chitsujo starts walking Rogue to Medical, the Wizard says he wants to pass something on to Intelligence. He then flashes back to right when the battles stopped, Szayelaporro Granz appeared in front of Rogue. He revealed that he was not there to fight, but to collect Aaroniero’s corpse for “research”. Granz takes out a sphere, which the corpse vanishes into. The Espada then tells Rogue that this isn’t an act of mercy, and he would take the Dragon Slayer in any other situation, since he ''really ''wants to experiment on those from other worlds. After Rogue asks why not if he’s at his mercy, calling himself stupid for that later, Granz senses the rest of the Alliance close by. Plus, Granz isn’t exactly a fighter without his usual home field advantage. He then retreats with what he’s got, calling Aaroniero’s body quite the consolation prize. As Chitsujo sighs with concern, he calls Granz an insane scientist, and nothing good can come from his interests. He thanks Rogue for telling him, promising to make sure Intelligence is informed so they can plan. Hinata is sitting on the ground while staring at Luffy’s Straw Hat. She knows she has to return it, but is still reeling from being trusted with it in the first place. Marco notices and asks if Hinata is coming to form up with the others. Hinata instantly jumps to her feet and starts to apologize. Marco sighs and asks if she’s worried about Luffy, telling her not to deny it since she’s been staring at the hat since the fighting stopped. Turning red in embarrassment, she states that she isn’t worried, since Luffy is in Chitsujo’s good hands. She then reveals that she’s trying to figure out why Luffy would leave this treasured hat with her, someone he barely knows. Marco grins and admits that it must seem strange to someone who doesn’t know Luffy. He reveals that it used to belong to Shanks, who wore it in honor of Gol. D. Roger, and how he had been surprised when he saw Shanks without it and then even more so when he saw it on Luffy, realizing that Shanks entrusted it to the boy. After Hinata asks, Marco guesses that Luffy already considers Hinata a trusted friend, calling her as important as every other friend he’s made in the vast universe. He muses about Luffy’s ability to make friends with anybody, even gaining Whitebeard’s recognition at Marineford. Marco then states that Luffy giving Hinata the hat is the ultimate indication of trust. He admits that the world hates pirates, so it can be hard for them to put trust in others. Hinata can’t help but feel touched. Before he leaves, Marco says that Luffy cherishes his friends more than the hat, calling them Luffy’s greatest treasure, telling Hinata to cherish that friendship, while remembering Roger to be the same way. Hinata gets to her feet with a smile, telling herself to give the hat back. Unohana states that everything seems fine aside from the lack of nutrients and the broken bones from Zeref. Luffy states that that always happens when using his gears, emphasizing just how much he used it today. Unohana advises Luffy to rest longer for recuperation. After Luffy says he just needs a lot of meat, Unohana repeats her advice, and the Pirate promptly obeys “Dr. Scary”. Hinata then calls out to Luffy, running towards him. A stern Unohana tells Hinata she’ll have to wait to see Luffy, who needs his rest. Hinata apologizes and says she just wants to return something. Luffy notices and happily thanks Hinata as she hands it back, calling her the best. Blushing slightly, Hinata reminds Luffy he asked her to keep it safe, and she would’ve felt bad if anything happened to it, knowing how much Luffy loves it. With a wide grin, Luffy says he trusts Hinata, so of course he asked her to keep his hat safe, adding that they’re friends. Unohana smiles at this, noting that Hinata’s visit did a lot for Luffy’s mental state. Luffy thanks Hinata again, and comes to a realization, saying he can’t forget why he keeps getting stronger. Putting his hat on, Luffy asks “Dr. Scary” if he can get out, he needs to do something. Surprised, Unohana says it can surely wait. After Luffy says it’s important he do so now, Unohana relents on forcing Luffy to stay, thinking it could be for the best to leave a bit, for whatever mental healing is needed. Unohana tells him to come right back to bed after, with Luffy replying he’ll need meat when he does. Luffy then asks Hinata where they moved the dead. Samui continues crying over Atsui’s covered body. While not religious, she does respect faith and those able to keep it in a messed up, uncool world. Despite that, Samui’s pain still feels foreign to her, since she never lost family like this, desperately needing guidance. She then hears Luffy call out to her, and looks over her shoulder to see the Pirate. He asks if this is her brother, Atsui. After looking around and seeing bodies, Luffy wonders how many there are, to which Samui answers “too many”. Luffy brings his hat to his chest and bows his head in respect in a moment of silence. He tells Samui he’s sorry about her brother. Samui responds that he shouldn’t be, since Atsui chose to die to protect his big sister. She states that it should have been the other way around, and the older sibling should die to protect the younger. Remembering Ace’s death, Luffy says it didn’t matter who was older, but that Atsui was her brother and loved her. After Samui looks at him in surprise, Luffy says he had another brother, named Ace, who sacrificed his life for him. While he was sad, he later realized that Ace died because they were family, adding that it wouldn’t have made a difference who was the big brother in that situation. Luffy then decided to get stronger so he’d never have to lose anyone he cared for again. Samui says that Atsui was her only family left, since their mother died in birth and their father fell in the line of duty when she was still a kid. She thinks about how Atsui barely knew their parents, thinking that’s why he had the ‘hottest’ personality to get others to notice him. Luffy then asks if Samui has any friends left to get stronger for, which makes her remember Omoi and Karui. Smiling, Samui thanks Luffy, to which Luffy grins that that is what friends are for. After Luffy takes his leave, Samui looks at Atsui and thanks him for giving her the chance to keep living her life with a purpose. She will get stronger to be more useful to her friends and the Alliance. Samui tells her little brother that she’ll never forget him sacrificing his time for her, calling him the coolest. When Luffy gets back to Medical, he finds Chitsujo, who seems surprised that Luffy came back before sending out Unohana to get him. He tells the pirate that food was gathered for him, earning Luffy’s thanks. With a serious look, Chitsujo then asks how Luffy is feeling, now that everything’s calmed down. While Luffy’s upset about almost losing Sabo again, he’s fine. Chitsujo admits that he’s also concerned about how Luffy feels after the fight with Zeref, apologizing for the tough loss. Luffy then gives a surprising smile, saying that it was tough and he is upset, but it’s okay. Unknown to the Pirate, Chitsujo uses a Creation Spell to project his voice for the whole Division to hear. Luffy admits that the loss just means he has a ways to go. The world is a lot bigger than he thought it was, which means that there will be lots of people stronger than him, even after training with Rayleigh. All he has to do is not give up and get stronger, adding that the King of the Pirates never stops getting stronger. Luffy then promises to beat Zeref the next time they fight. Luffy’s words have dispersed the solemn and dejected mood of the 2nd. Chitsujo muses that Luffy certainly has a king’s charisma, smiling that Luffy got the message. Zeref sits alone and meditates on the previous events, having brushed off his soldiers when they saw his weary state. He admits that Chitsujo was unexpected, but reassures himself that Luffy would have died if otherwise. He concludes that the Coalition has the advantage in the long run, guessing that since Luffy lacked the strength to beat him, the others do too, sighing when he realizes that includes Natsu. A soldier then informs Zeref that Konton requested the Black Wizard’s presence in a meeting. While the Dark Lord won’t be present, the other Acts of Chaos will be. Zeref tells the soldier to leave as he departs. As he prepares a portal, Zeref’s mind stays on the events of the battle, thinking that Luffy and the other Acts of Order will never be strong enough to beat him. The Black Wizard then transports himself to Konton’s castle, commenting on how breathtaking the architecture is, calling it fit for a ruler. Yhwach then asks if Zeref thinks Silbern compares with its aesthetic appeal. Seeing the Quincy King seated, Zeref states he hasn’t seen Silbern, saying he can’t possible compare. After Yhwach chuckles at that, then chides Zeref for his disheveled state, saying that he should be more presentable in a meeting of rulers and comrades, asking what the others would think. Frowning, Zeref says he recently returned from battle. Yhwach smirks at this, asking what would bring out an Act of Chaos so soon in the war. Zeref smirks that he was making a statement, calling it a long run victory. Yhwach notes that he was told territory was lost, which means a tactical Alliance victory, but Zeref is declaring Strategic victory, saying he’s skeptical. Zeref promises that all will be explained when the others come, wanting Blackbeard to hear the news. Zeref asks the purpose of the meeting while sitting down, to which Yhwach responds that Zeref’s actions are probably the topic of discussion. Madara Uchiha then enters; arrogantly saying the meeting should be entertaining, being bored with the lack of fighting in the Ninja World. Yhwach agrees, calling the lack of conflict boring, saying they should be grateful to Konton for giving them war. Madara then sees Zeref, and says that it looks like Zeref was in a great fight. Thinking at least his current state wasn’t insulted, Zeref promises to tell the story when Blackbeard arrives. Frowning, Madara asks if they really want to wait, pointing out Blackbeard as someone who doesn’t exactly follow directions, requesting to start the meeting now. Yhwach chides Madara, telling him to give the Pirate a chance. At that moment, a higher power decides to prove Madara wrong by having Blackbeard appear at that moment. As the Yonko steps out, an attendant bows and says he’ll wait for Teach. Yhwach says it’s just as predicted, earning an eye roll from Madara. The Uchiha then asks what brings Blackbeard, admitting he didn’t think he’d show up. With his trademark laugh, Teach asks why he wouldn’t show up, saying something interesting must have happened if all four were called. Yhwach then asks if Zeref fighting is interesting, to which Teach says it depends on who he fought. Yhwach then gives the floor to Zeref. Zeref then begins, saying he entered the battlefield after growing weary of the Alliance’s victories, and wanted to put an end to it. He admits responsibility for the deaths of several Alliance soldiers, then defeated Sabo. Teach comments about that being not bad, saying Burgess had trouble against the young man. He then assumes that since Zeref beat Sabo, he must be dead, calling it a shame that he’ll have to wait for the Flame-Flame Fruit. Zeref admits that Sabo lives because of Monkey D. Luffy, and confirms that he fought with Luffy, one of the Acts of Order. The Black Wizard states that while Luffy gave a good fight, it was his victory. After Madara asks if there are now three Acts of Order, Teach admits that it’s too bad, since he wanted to see who of the two was worthy of becoming King of the Pirates. Zeref shakes his head, revealing that Luffy survived thanks to Chitsujo’s intervention. Madara reacts with visible frustration while Teach gives an excited grin and Yhwach gives a more mysterious grin. As Teach laughs about being wrong, Madara frowns and says the Pirate isn’t taking the right attitude. Looking at Zeref, wanting to get it straight, asks if Zeref not only failed to kill a Division Commander, but also an Act of Order, which would have demoralized their enemies. As Zeref glares, Madara angrily asks if the ‘boy’ if Konton did not stress to him the importance of eliminating those threats, calling him a disgrace to the Acts of Chaos with his failure. Zeref retorts to not be insulted, adding that Luffy is no threat, and that also applies to the other Acts of Order. After Madara incredulously asks why Zeref thinks so, Zeref lists off Luffy’s defeat, Naruto’s loss against Konton’s fragment, Ichigo’s loss against Midnight, and Natsu’s fall against Grimmjow as evidence of the Acts being no threat. Yhwach tells them all to calm down, and they should try and behave as comrades. He decides that Zeref is right about it being a strategic victory. After Teach expresses confusion, Yhwach asks if the other three know the worst enemy possible for an army. After they don’t answer, Yhwach names doubt. He tells the others that Zeref did nothing to warrant Madara’s criticisms. While there was no tactical victory, Zeref planted a seed of doubt in the Alliance’s minds. Once that seed is planted, no morale boosting can stop it, merely delay it. They will soon question everything, like if they can actually make a difference, or if they can win, or if their best can get a win in the most difficult situations. Yhwach says that the last question is the deadliest to an Alliance that relies on its strongest fighters. He then tells Zeref that Madara was appropriately concerned, asking how close Luffy was to beating him. Zeref doesn’t respond as he aches from Fourth Gear. Smiling, Yhwach states that if not for Zeref’s immortality, the fight would have been closer. After Zeref defends himself by saying they won’t get anywhere with what ifs, Yhwach says they are, since the beauty of the world is that it has so many different realities that can happen before one does. Calling the what ifs important, Yhwach simply says the fight could have gone either way without the immortality, adding that Madara was right to be concerned about their reputation as well as the Acts of Orders’ growth rates. Madara asks what they should do, to which Blackbeard says they should let fate take its course. They’re in no hurry, so they’ll let doubt grow, guessing that that will stop the Acts of Orders’ growth rate. Madara raises an eyebrow as he questions Blackbeard’s carefree answer. Yhwach agrees with Blackbeard, and since Chitsujo wants them to remain on the sidelines, they can only observe and hope doubt destroys the Acts of Order and the Alliance. If it doesn’t, they’ll just have to prepare themselves, earning a nod from the others. After Yhwach requests refreshments from a clearly terrified attendant, he raises a toast to his ‘dear comrades’ for their future victory, adding that he can see it as glorious. The others all raise a glass and toast their future victory. Appearing Characters Rogue Cheney Samui Hinata Hyūga Renji Abarai Marco Don Chinjao Kakuzu Hidan Don Sai Sabo Chitsujo Zeref Monkey D. Luffy Retsu Unohana Isane Kotetsu Porlyusica Szayelaporro Granz (flashback) Yhwach Madara Uchiha Blackbeard Abilities Jutsu * Byakugan Arts * Heavenly Power of Creation Techniques * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 54 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Luffy vs Zeref Next Chapter: Chapter 56 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Mercurius Prison Break Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters